New Sunrise
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: Sequel to I Just Wanted You To Know and episode 2 of the Maji series, four months have past and an unexpected visitor is dropped on Buffy and Faith's door step. Buffy/Faith, Dawn/? Please R&R.
1. running through the woods

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, 'cause once again my name is not Joss Whedon, but I do like the theme song, it's quite catchy don't you think?

Paring: Buffy/Faith, Dawn/?

Feedback: is necessary if you want me to update because my muse needs some nourishment too.

--

"Captain, we were unable to find her it's like she just vanished," a soldier said to his superior into his radio. It was dark and they were surrounded by trees and bushes in one of Italy's inhabited forests, to say the least they were scared; frightened, knowing what they were hunting isn't human and isn't friendly.

"Well, damn it Mason, you better find her or it will be your ass on the line!" the captain yelled back. He grew tired of these games this freak was playing, he wanted her dead. After all that is in the job description of being in the Initiative, killing hostiles.

"Yes sir," the squad of soldiers went through various training and obstacles before being assigned to this mission, for their target wasn't an easy kill. Suddenly they stopped, hearing a rustling sound in a nearby bush.

"O'Malley, check on that," Mason ordered his under-ranking officer, O'Malley just simply nodded and did what he was told. Slowly pacing to the bush with his gun in place he used the barrel to search through the bush for any signs of the hostile, but all he found was a bunny. He sighed in relief.

"It was just a rabbit, sir," O'Malley reported "with all due respect, maybe the hostile got away,"

"Damn it! Alright let's pack it in for the night, but tomorrow at 0300 hours we're searching again and we will not rest until we find her," Mason and his squad packed up and set out for another night of hearing their captain complain about their performance on this mission.

Meanwhile hiding behind an oak tree was a beautiful girl about 5'5" tall, brown eyes, pale skin and pure white hair with fine black steaks running through them. Her clothes were torn and ripped from the running she had to endure and her shoulder was wounded from a gunshot that one of the Initiative soldiers had given her. She needed to hunt and needed to feed badly. She was panting in all the while looking for her next meal. Suddenly she saw that bunny that the Initiative bastard was talking about. 'Bingo!' she thought while shifting into her true form.

--

**FPOV **

It's been four months since the whole kidnapping thing happened and, me and B couldn't get any closer, I decided to move in with her and leave the LA crew behind. They didn't need me anyway. Dawn still lives with her of course and I can't believe the squirt goes for chicks, she was dating a girl named Romina, but that just upped and died. And B, she's doing better, her stomach healed from that gash she got from that bastard and thankfully he's in prison and going to stay there for a long, long time. Apparently you're not supposed to cuss out the judge before he bangs the hammer. Let's just say the bastard had what was coming to him. Oh and my friend finally got out of prison, I met her while I was there, freaky thing she is, but very loyal. Anyway, she's off globetrotting. So you never know I might get to see her. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when B calls my name.

"Yeah, what do ya want, babe?"

"Just get your fine ass down here and help me with this," she yells down from the basement.

"MARCO!" I say as I go down the stairs.

"POLO!!" that was from the training room. So I go in and see Buffy bent over struggling with some boxes.

"Lovin' the view, B," I love teasing her it's so much fun. She stops what she's doing and struts over to me until she right in my personal bubble.

"Oh, do you, now?" she practically purrs in my ear. God does she knows what that does to me, and now she's tracing invisible circle on my lower back. Yep, she's trying to turn me on…and it's working.

"I…uh…heh," I stammered. Stammered?! Since when do I stammer?

"You, what?" she says in that naughty voice I know and love.

"Are you trying to make me take you here?" Duh, that's exactly what she's doing.

"Is it that obvious?" she says in that adorable pout. Yep I knew it. I don't answer her because I'm too busy enjoying the feel of her lips on mine. God, I should've done this years ago, maybe I wouldn't have gone all psycho. The kiss goes from innocent to passionate real quick when she rubs her tongue on my bottom lip. I happily grant her entrance, but as our tongues dance and duel she slides her hands on my shoulders underneath my jacket and it just falls when she pushes it off. I pull her closer to me and she does the same, it's like we just can't get close enough to each other. I slowly slid my hands under her shirt going for her breast until there was a loud thud against the front door.

"BUFFY!" that was Dawn I guess we can't ignore it. We both ran up the steps as fast as we could until we get to the front door and I can't believe what I see. There's an unconscious white tiger at our door.

"HOLY SHIT! Buffy, help me get her in!" I demand. I don't mean to sound bossy it's just…surprising.

"Oh hell no, Faith I'm not letting a wild animal in my house!" she yells. I guess I forgot to tell her.

"Buffy, it's Li,"


	2. shedding light

A/N: Yay! People seem to love this story so far; well you get your wish, a new chapter.

Note: just so you guys know, _queen_ is another word for a female cat. And please review more, I like it and my muse does too. :)

--

**BPOV**

"What?" I ask surprisingly. She can't be serious.

"B, this is Li, now help me get her in here," she orders. I ignore the fact that she's being rude and help her get, what apparently is her friend from prison, inside.

"God, she's fucking heavy," I say as we finally get her in and set her on the couch. I hope it doesn't break down.

"Well, what do ya expect a Siberian white tiger to weigh like, a feather?" she said sarcastically as I shoot her a glare. Yeah I thought so, don't mess with me this queen just ruin my whole getting laid plan, so you can expect me to be a little irked.

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"So now that we got your half a ton friend inside, want to tell me what the hell, she is?" I say. I've seen werewolves and I've seen hellhounds, but never have I seen anything in the cat variety.

"She's a Maji," we're all silent for a moment.

"An animal that can turn into a human,"

"As oppose to the other way around?" Dawn asked. Maji? Where have I heard that before?

"Yeah, she told me all about it while we were in the clink,"

"Wait, you said 'animal' does that mean they're different kinds?" I ask. They both look at me like I'm stupid. What? Was it something I said? I was about to voice that until we saw the giant pussy cat herself shift around and so far the couch hasn't collapsed, yay!

"Shit, let's get her upstairs in the guest bed before she wakes up," Faith demands. I'm going to have to ask about this take charge attitude of hers… 'cause it's hot.

--

_**Li's dreams**_

"_You little bitch! You're the reason why your mother's dead now," he yelled to me. As I lay there covered in my own blood._

"_Dad, No!" my brother calls in from behind him as he was about to strike. Thank the powers for small favors._

"_You shut up, cub!" he yells as he hits him and now he's headed straight for me._

**LPOV**

I bolted up, in a growl. Where am I? How long have I been out? Those Initiative bastards need to leave me the fuck alone. I mean I don't hurt people, so why are they still trying to kill me?

Wait …I hear voices. I slowly get out of bed and stand behind the door. From what I can tell it's slowly making its way to this room. I sniff the air and notice right away that what I smell isn't exactly human, kind of but not quite, so I stand away from the door, waiting to pounce. I jumped whoever had came in.

"Who are you?!" I growled at the person below me. What I smell off this girl is fear and a little of something else I can't place.

"D-d-dawn," she stuttered. She's afraid; good, she should be.

"Are you with the Initiative?!" I growled again. Something tells me she's not, but I just want to be sure.

"N-no," she's panting, hmm. I get up off of her and apologize for attacking her.

"I-it's ok," she's stuttering still? I'm not that scary am I? I know I have freaky looking hair, but it's not scary is it? And why is she blushing?

"Uhm…what's with the blushin'?"

"Heh heh…uhm… look down," I do and immediately I notice that I'm naked. Oh yeah, I thought I felt a breeze. I immediately look back up and grab the sheet on the bed and wrap it around myself.

"Li is it? I was wondering if you were awake, and now that I see you're awake, I was wondering if you were hungry at all, maybe?" Wow, could she have said that any faster. Wait…how does she know my name?

"How did ya-" I was about to ask until she cut me off.

"Faith told me. Well, not directly me, but I was just in the vicinity and just li-" she's babbling, what's with this chick? So I cut her off this time. See how she likes it.

"Wait…Faith? As in Faith Lehane?" I ask. What are the fucking odds?!

"Yeah,"

"The one that went to Stockton county prison?"

"Yep,"

"Cool," I say after a moment of silence. Now there's more silence; awkward silence, until Faith decides to make an appearance. Thank the powers for small favors.

"Hey Tig, what's shakin'?" God, I hate it when she calls me that, but it's good to see her, I haven't seen her in five years. I wonder if she ever made it with that Buffy chick.

"Not much, Slayer," I say all nonchalant. When in actuality a lot is going on. She raises her eyebrow to this.

"Well, I could use some clothes," I say sheepishly. The thing I hate the most when I shift is when I do, my clothes just vanish off my body and I can't find them anywhere, at least my piercings stay on, thank the powers for small favors.

"Yeah, sure," she says and Dawn heads out to go find me some clothes, I guess.

"Now, do ya want to tell me what's really goin' on?" she asks. I guess I'm going to have to tell her sometime might as well be now.

**DPOV**

Whoa did you see her. Damn, she was FINE! I should've carried myself better than that I mean now I'm definitely turning into Willow with the babbling, she probably thinks I'm a freak now. Well here I am in Buffy and Faith's room, looking for something for Li to wear; I went through their drawers until I found a white wife beater and a pair of black shorts. I go back into the room to find them both hugging each other …weird.

"Hey…uh… here," I say as I hand Li the clothes.

"Well …I'm… gonna go now, so…yeah bye," I say going out the door. Now I need to take a very cold shower.

--

"Kennard, what have you found that is so important for me to come down here?" the captain said to one of his troops. Right now he was in one of the special operative bases that the government has funded for this organization.

"Sir, I've found detailing files on the level 8 hostile," Kennard said to his captain. There was a level scale of how threatening a hostile can be it went from 1-10; 1 being a new born vampire, 10: being as bad as The First.

"Well, hand them here," he said, disgruntled. He flipped through them for a few minutes and read aloud.

"Salali 'Li' Raine, born April 6, 1905, eyes: brown, hair: white with black streaks, 5'5" tall, has a total of five piercings: nasal, double lobe, double cartilage. And this helps me how?" he asked growing irritated.

"Damn it Kennard, I don't care if she had a tattoo of a monkey playing the maracas on her ass. This isn't the kind of information I need, all I need to know is where she is and how to kill her and I need it NOW!" he shouts and immediately Kennard runs for the door.


	3. tours, confusion, and old enemies

A/N: Hey, guys what's shakin'? Anyways, I decided for a visual reference, to post up the blueprints for the house in this story. I "borrowed" this idea from Mutant-Enemy-730. I hope she doesn't get mad. If you want to look at them go to my profile and scroll all the way down and you'll find the links. In the meantime, enjoy the story and REVIEW! My muse needs it!

Note: a day has passed since Li woke up and attacked Dawn.

--

**FPOV**

How awesome is this?! I finally get to hang out with my best friend again! Ok, so I'm acting like a child, so what? I've never had many friends growing up and the ones I did have were shit. When we met she stood up for me and we've been friends ever since. Anyway I'm going to give her the tour of the house. That's if she gets her furry ass dressed!

"Hey Tig, hurry up in there would ya?!" I yell in the door. Right now I'm outside her room, but I guess you could've figured that one out all by yourself, huh?

"Hold your damn horses, will ya?! And quit callin' me that!" she yells back. Yeah I bet you can figure out what Tig is short for, can't you? Ever since I found out what she was, I started calling her that and she gets annoyed by it, so it's worth it. Finally she's dressed!

"If it wasn't for 'Miss Stutters-a lot' I wouldn't even need to get dressed," She states. Yeah that's her new nickname for Dawn. Ever since she got the full frontal of Li, she stutters every time she's around and I know why too, Dawn's got the hots for her, and Tig is so oblivious I'm starting to think she's a virgin.

"And if it wasn't for the both of yas, I would be makin' love to my girl right now, but we all must suffer, I suppose," I say as I give her my patent smirk. And she just smirks back and laughs a little.

"No offense Faith, but do I really need to know what ya do behind closed doors?" she asks with that smirk still in place.

"No, but it is useful to know for when we're doin' it in the rooms that don't have doors," I pointed out.

"Point taken," so we started the tour off by going down the hall to me and B's room, and I open the door for her to look in.

"Sna-a-zzy, you're livin' in the Ritz aren't ya?" she says looking in. Yep, we got the sweetest room in the house. With a king sized bed and a private patio for just us two, oh yeah.

"It's better than where I was before," I say and we move on to Dawn's room. I think she's in there too, so I knock on the door and wait for an answer and sure enough she's in there.

"Come in," she yells and I open the door to find her at her desk reading one of those old books she has to read for school. Suddenly she looks in our direction and is surprised to see Tig standing right next to me. She stands up quickly and straightens her blouse out.

"U-uhm…Li…h-hey," she stutters out. Oh yeah she's got it bad.

"Hey yourself," she says with an amused smirk on her face. "love the pink," she says pointing to her walls. Then Dawn starts blushing.

"Uh…th-thanks," she manages to get out. Ok I think maybe I should save her now.

"Well, a'ight, I think we should move on now," I say as I close the door to Dawn's room. We make our way down stairs and I show her B's office, the living room, the kitchen, and the library. Now to show her my favorite part of the house. The Basement. We make it down stairs and she gasps when she sees the hot tub.

"Shit!" she exclaims. Yep everyone who's been down here has had that same reaction. We walk over to the weapon case that's near the training room and since it has glass doors, you can look into them. She looks for a while and finds something she likes.

"Hmm…" I swear this girl is almost as bad as Oz with not talking all that much, I think it's a lycanthropy thing.

"Do you mind if I…" she trails off and I shake my head. She took out the arm blades that we have and silently asks where the training room is and I nod my head towards the double doors. We walk in and Then she pulls off a demo, and I can't believe it, she's fucking good with those things. She continues to do her moves until the one of the doors open and I see B standing there beside me.

"Hey, B," I say and give her my dimpled smile, the one she loves so much.

"Hey baby, I see our giant pussy cat of friend here is awake," she says with some humor in her voice. Uh-oh I hope Tig doesn't get bent out of shape. Too late, I just saw here cringe. She HATES being called a 'giant pussy cat' I learned that the hard way. She turns around and shakes it off, well at least she trying to be civil.

"Well, you must be the infamous Buffy," she says surprisingly with no malice in her voice.

"Infamous huh? I didn't know I was that famous," she says being surprised by the comment.

"Don't flatter yourself, Faith talked about you A LOT in prison," she says very warmly with absolutely no bitterness or malice of any kind and gives one of her full grins, I'm taking this as a good sign because she never smiled like that to anyone except me and now B.

"Speaking of prison, what were you charged?" B asked and Tig's grin has completely faded.

"Manslaughter," she says with sadness laced in her voice. "Got nine years for it too," she says with a half grin that doesn't quite meet her eyes. It was just shit how she ended up in there too.

"Hey, we better finish the tour," I say with a slight sadness "so B, we'll catch ya lata," and she goes off to do something or other while we finish looking at the rest of the house.

**DPOV**

Damn it Faith, why'd she have to do that? Forget turning into Willow, when Li was outside my room I was acting more like Tara. God, that was so embarrassing, I could've just died right then. And what is it with this girl, she acts a lot like Oz, well the not-talking-much part anyway, but all the same she is still a hottie. Oh wait, someone is knocking on my door. I open it and speak of the devil.

"Hey, uh can I come in?" she asks, very shyly might I add.

"Heh…s-sure," Damn this stuttering! Ugh, I just want to get this over with. I hope she doesn't notice me staring at her at any point.

"Heh… well, what I kinda want to talk to ya about is the full frontal that ya got from me yesterday." oh boy, now is so not the time. Ever since then, I've had that image stuck in my head. Can you say cold shower? "I know you must fell pretty uncomfortable about the whole thing, 'cause from what I heard ya normally don't stutta." You think?

"Y-yeah, normally," I still can't get this stuttering under control. Ok Tara, if you're using my body as some sort of anchor to the physical plain, Leave. Now.

"Well I just came in here to tell ya that ya don't need to be uncomfortable, I mean hell most the time I run around naked anyway," oh great that's exactly what I needed. "I shouldn't have said that," she says sheepishly.

"Hey, it's ok, I understand what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, but let's just put that behind us, ok?" well I won't completely put it behind me, I mean come on, it's kind of hard to do that with someone as hot as her.

"Heh…deal," she's just so adorable right now, looking all shy. "uhm… heh…I…better go," she stammers and heads out the door. Hmm… I wonder what she's so nervous about.

**LPOV**

Holy shit! That was so hard, using that lame ass excuse, just to talk to her. I don't even understand what's happening I mean my heart races when she's around, I start stammering, so I try to say as few words as possible, so I don't. Urg… this is all so confusing. I was just about to go to the training room to blow off some steam until I saw Buffy in the kitchen. I think I'll talk to her about it. So I walk up right behind her.

"Hey…Buffy?"

"Ahhhhh…oh shit, Li, you scared me," she say panting. Now I feel like an ass.

"Sorry, didn't mean to, guess it's just animal instinct to be quiet," I say with some nervousness. What? I've never talked to someone about this before! "Well I was wonderin', could I talk to ya about somethin'." I ask in all meekness.

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong?"

--

The captain was growing furious by the minute and these poor excuses for soldiers weren't helping, it's been 26 hours since the last encounter with the hostile and his patience was growing dry.

"Jacobs, have you found anything on the whereabouts of this freak yet?!" he asked in a yell. It's only been five minutes since the last time he asked.

"No sir, but that transfer has came in and he's more than willing to take on this assignment,"

"Ah, well send him in will you?" he said, happy that there was finally some good news. The transfer was recently in South America on a mission with his wife. Now that he was done there, he could go on this one and maybe succeed where others have failed. The transfer walks through the door.

"Riley Finn, I presume?"


	4. the unwanted and the scared

A/N: Hey, what's cracka-lackin'? Thank you guys for all the reviews, it makes me happy to know that people love me! Well, my story anyways. Hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing, my muse and I love it! Oh and if you want to know what Li looks like in my head. Go to my profile, scroll all the way down and there's a link to a drawing that I drew, and edited on my computer, of Li. I might do one of her as a tiger but I'm not sure yet.

--

**BPOV**

"Yeah, sure, what's wrong?" I ask. This is kind of unusual for her. Well, I don't really know her, so I don't know what usual is, for her at least.

"Nothin' bad I-I assure ya, it's just……Powers, this is embarrassin'," she takes a deep breath. "How did ya know ya liked Faith…like that?" Oh, God is that all, Jesus I thought something was wrong or something. Wait… why does she want to know?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well…I…uhm…you first!" hmmm...something doesn't sound right, but I'll let it slide for now. See, I have changed, over the years.

"Ok, well it all started…"

After about an hour of telling Li about Faith's and my history with each other, she's just sitting there with her head tilted to one side, looking like a confused kitten. She was about to voice her next question, but I cut her off.

"Oh, no you tell me why you asked that in the first place," hey I said I've changed, just not that much.

"Well…I …" she was cut off by the doorbell.

"Hold that thought," I say and get up to answer the door. Wonder who it is.

**LPOV**

Hmm… who would ring at her door? It's not Faith I know, 'cause she doesn't need to use the doorbell. I better hide. So I retract my claws and climb up the walls up onto her ceiling. Don't worry I'll pay for the damage later. I crawl around until I'm far away so I can't be seen, but close enough to where I can see who's at the door. Oh shit, I can't believe it, _they're_ here!

**BPOV**

"Riley!" I exclaim and pull him into a hug, he hugs me back and then I pull away. Don't want him getting too comfortable. "What are you doing here?!" I ask.

"Well, I'm stationed for a mission here and thought maybe I could come by and see how you were doing," Well, I kind of figured he might be on a mission, he's in his uniform. Buffy you can be a ditz sometimes and apparently insane too 'cause you're talking to yourself.

"Well, come in," I move so he can walk through the door "would you like some coffee?"

**LPOV **

I need to hide, quick. If he knows I'm here, he might hurt her or…Dawn. Wait, that's it! I'll go to Dawn's room, as uncomforting it will be, I need to hide and I can't do that in my room, he might search the place. So I carefully crawl across the ceiling to get to the door to the outside stairs. I turn myself around to where my back is laying on the ceiling and if I fell I'd fall face first. I drop down without a sound. It's handy to be a tiger sometimes, that and not wearing shoes in the house. Buffy glances at me for a moment and I give her the gesture 'be quiet I'm trying to be sneaky' by placing my index finger over my lips. She doesn't make a sound and continues to talk to that Initiative bastard. I head out the door to go upstairs to Dawn's room. Thank the powers, I wasn't caught.

**BPOV**

That was strange, but I'll play along, if Li doesn't want to meet Riley, then that's fine by me.

"So about this hostile? Anything I can do to help?" I ask. But I know what the answer's going to be.

"Sorry, Buffy, I can't disclose information to civilians. The only thing I can tell you is that this hostile is a major threat. It's a level 8 and that's pretty bad," he shouldn't have said that. Now, I definitely want in. "I shouldn't have said that," He says.

"Well, at least explain what a 'level 8' is," He better explain, I hate being out of the loop.

"There's a scale from 1-10 it measures how much of a threat a hostile can be. 1 being like a new born vampire and 10 being as bad as that battle I heard you had to endure,"

"Shit!" I exclaim. Then level 8 has got to be badder than the Master and Angelus combined.

"Yeah, really, so have you found someone…that isn't Spike?" Ok, random topic change much? Wait oh boy, how am I going to tell him this?

"Yeah, I have…Faith," I say waiting for him to blow up. But he says nothing, he's completely blank. The moment was completely quiet and awkward until I see the woman of the hour right now.

"What's shakin' Beefstick?" and trust me when I say she does _not _sound happy.

**DPOV**

Stupid books! I hate Physics; it chews me up and spits me out. Ugh… I need a break. I was heading to my bed until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell. And yes I am aggravated; all this studying has my brain hurting like hell. Someone barges in my door and I didn't realize that it was Li.

"Hide me," oh shit, she sounds scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked in panicked concern. She looks at the floor for a moment and looks back up at me.

"There's an Initiative down stairs talkin' to Buffy and I can't be seen. I need to hide in here, please?!" she practically begs. I'm so not questioning why she needs to hide in here. I'm just going to thank God that she _is_ here.

"Fine, but why do you need to hide?" But, that doesn't stop me from asking why she needs to hide in general. She takes a deep breath and so do I.

"The Initiative are huntin' me down. They want me dead a-and I didn't do anything to them!!" She's crying in my arms right now and I can't help, but thank God that this is happening. No, not the crying part, that's making my heart break, but the fact that she's in my arms. It feels so good to have her there. Does that make me a bitch by feeling so good whilst she's in pain?

"Shh… it's alright…it's gonna be fine, nothing's gonna happen to you I promise…shh," I whisper in her ear. And she starts to relax a bit. The sobs have died down but she still has tears running down her face and I want so much to just kiss them away, but I think that might freak her out. Right now we're both lying on my bed and she has her arms linked around my waist and her head on my chest and I have my hand on her lower back and we just lay there until unconsciousness catches us both.

**FPOV**

What the hell?! What the fuck is he doing here?! Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous…ok maybe a little, I mean come on; the guy did fuck B before I did. Even though it was technically me that was in her body, I think it still counts. Hee, hee, I just notice something, I was in Buffy before he was, Heh, I _still_ got it. No that's not why I'm pissed that he's here. He and the rest of those, wanna-be slayers are after my best friend and there is no way I'm going to let that happen.

"So beefy boy, why ya here?" I ask with all bitterness. Well, hey the guy fucked my girl before I did and he's trying to kill my best friend, I think I deserve to be bitter.

"Faith," he says acknowledging my presence "I'm just here for a social call," social call my ass. He knows something and I'm going to find out one way or another. I look at B for a moment and I think she knows something too.

"Well, I hate to cut this _social call_ short, but ya need to be goin'. Now preferably," and I give him my fake ass grin. He gets up and straightens his uniform out.

"Buffy, see you again soon," then he turns to me. "Faith," then I escort his ugly ass out the door. As soon as he was gone, she gets on my case.

"Faith, what the hell was that all about?" here we go. I hate doing this. I promised I wouldn't tell anybody. I remembered everything that was said too.

"_Now, do ya want to tell me what's really goin' on?" I ask. I know something is going down, you can just tell something is going down with her. She starts to shift on the bed._

"_I-I can't tell ya. I don't wanna put ya in danga," she says. Shit, I don't care. If there's something going on that needs a slayer, then I need to know._

"_Li…Salali, listen to me, I'm your friend and normally I wouldn't push, but if this is threatening your life, you need to tell me, plus I'm a slayer, I can hold my own," She stares at the floor a bit and looks back up at me. Yeah, something is definitely wrong, you can tell by looking in her eyes._

"_A'ight," she sighs and looks back down at the floor "I'm bein' hunted down by these people called the Initiative, and trust me when I say that; they aren't goin' to stop searching for me until I'm dead," She's upset and on the verge of crying. I hate it when the people that are close to me cry._

"_Hey, shh…we're not going to let anything happen to ya. I'll tell Buffy and we'll have a-" she cuts me off before I can finish. I hate it when people do that._

"_No, ya can't tell anyone,"_

"_But-" _

"_No, the less people that know, the betta, I don't want anyone else to get hurt 'cause of me," talk about being noble and stubborn. "Promise me, ya won't tell anyone else?" She ask. What do I do?_

"_Ok, fine, I promise," I say and she pulls me into a hug. Normally I don't hug anyone, but B, but I'll make an exception in this case._

And that's what went down. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an angry Buffy.

"FAITH! What the hell is going on?!" she yells. Oh yeah she's pissed. Oh how am I going to explain this?

"Buffy, I need you to sit down 'cause there's something I gotta tell you,"


	5. coming clean to buffy

A/N: Hey, what's up? Once again thanks to all the people that have read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'll be honest and say the reason why it's been long since I updated last was because I was just lazy and I was tired and needed a lot of sleep, but I'm back and I'm, as my favorite slayer would say, FIVE BY FIVE! So keep reviewing 'cause the less reviews I get, the longer it takes for me to update. No seriously, I mean it.

Note: There will be some French in this chapter. Just so you guys know Li's not French she's from New Orleans and she ages differently from humans. She's actually 103, but she looks like she's 20, weird eh?

--

_**Li's dreams**_

"_Come on Li, allons!" my brother yells at me. We're running through the alleys of LA right now being chased by some government people thing. For some reason they really want us dead._

"_Venez Leon, but my knees are startin' to give out!" I yell and he turns to me and picks me up and carries me piggy-back style. There's one maybe two of them chasing us and they're gaining speed! What did we ever do to them anyways?! We came to a stop when one of them cornered us into a gated alley. _

"_I've got you now, hostile. Now stay calm and nobody gets hurt," the guy in black says to us, I'm scared and I know if I go any longer without food I'll go insane. Leon knows this too and he'll do anything to protect me. He shifts and runs to attack the guy in black, but he gets shot and falls to the ground and a pool of blood is forming around him. _

"_Frère!" I run to him and see that he's dead. He can't be dead, this can't be happening. My blood is boiling and I can't see straight. I stare straight at the guy._

"_Vous!" I stalk right to him before he could reload and twist his neck until it was complete off his shoulders. I drop his head and realize what I just done, I killed a man. A human, what my people are sworn to protect and I killed him. I drop to my knees and sob so hard that I didn't even hear the sirens. _

**LPOV**

My eyes flash open. Damn it another nightmare. Where am I? I look up and see Dawn still asleep. She looks so…peaceful? Yeah we'll go with that. I unlatch myself from her body and that's when it hits me. I cried. I cried in front of her, but I never cry around people that I don't know, but there's just something about her that tells me I can trust her. I have no clue what's going on and being this close to her is even more confusing 'cause I'm purring and I haven't purred since I was 20. I slide out of bed and stand up and my stomach starts to growl. Whoa, better get something to eat. I look back at Dawn. Maybe she might be hungry too? I make my way down stairs and I hear voices in the kitchen. I listen for a minute and realize that they're Buffy and Faith's voices. So I tune in and listen to what they're saying. So what, I'm bored and this is fun, so leave me alone.

"Faith, I know you don't like him, but trust me when I say; I so don't want him. Been there, done that, bought the nasty t-shirt." Who are they referring to? Think, Li, think. Duh, duh, duh, they said 'him' so it's a guy. The only guy I've seen around here was that Initiative bastard. Well, she was being friendly so I'm going to put two and two together. Wait… eww she dated_ him_?

"It's not that Buffy, it's…" Whoa, real name use-age, talk about serious. She pauses and then sighs "it's just, somethin's goin' on and…" she pauses again "ok, Li's in trouble," Oh no, she better not. I step into the kitchen before Faith could tell my dirty little secret.

"Hey, guys what's shakin'?" I say greeting them and give a glare to Faith. "Faith, can I talk to ya for a moment…in private? Thanks, appreciated," I drag Faith by her arm down stairs to the basement, then to the training room.

"What the fuck do ya think ya're doin'? Ya promised ya wouldn't tell!" oh yeah I'm pissed. I love her like a sister, but she really irks me sometimes… and this is one of those times.

"Salali, listen to me, she just let that bastard in on account of the fact that _she didn't know _what's goin' down. If ya ask me, I think, that's a very good fuckin' reason to tell, don't ya think?" she's not yelling, but she's got nasty attitude to her. She sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "I'm gonna give ya a choice; _you_ tell her or_ I_ will," she's serious I can tell, first off she used my real name. Urg…this is getting nowhere. I sigh.

"Fine, I'll tell her, but if she dies, ya better not kick my ass," I say that last part with a smirk.

"Oh, count on it," and she just smirks right back.

**DPOV**

I wake up and find that Li's not here. Where'd she go? What time is it anyways? I look over at the clock and it says 7:30 pm. Great I've been asleep for two hours. I get up and stretch, looking back at the bed and smile, recalling what happened. She actually trusted me to help her. I make my way downstairs and find Buffy in the living room.

"Hey Buffy, what's up?" I move over to the couch and sit down next to her.

"Oh, nothing much, bored as hell though," I sat there for a moment not saying anything. I don't know if I should ask her or what. "Got something on your mind?" Damn she's good.

"I…uh…well, I wanted to know what you thought about Li?" I sit there nervously waiting for her answer. I don't know why but I really want to know what her opinion is on Li. Remember that time I was under that spell to fall for R.J.? Well, it feels kind of like that; only it's not, you know?

"I think she's…weird, I mean she's kind of like Oz. Well, if Oz was a girl and turned into a tiger instead of a werewolf," wow I guess I'm not the only one who thinks that after all. "Why you ask?" Same old Buffy.

"Uhm…well…I kind of…like her," wincing while waiting for a reaction, she surprised me. She's not getting all big sister protective-y.

"Oh, really?" she says with a smirk. I think I prefer the protectiveness.

"Yes, now stop being all consenting!" I whine. She has to make this harder for me doesn't she?

"No, I think it's nice seeing you all giddy for someone after what happened between you and Romina," Oh, did she have to bring that up? It's still kind of sore. I was about to say something until I heard Faith and Li climb up from downstairs…laughing? Faith plops down on the couch next to Buffy and Li sits on the floor Indian-style between me and Buffy…weird.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Buffy ask with an all-knowing grin and glances between me and Li. it's starting to annoy me.

"Nothin', prison thing, ya wouldn't get it," Faith says. I look down at Li and see that she has this distant look on her face. Something's wrong, I can tell. I'm thinking it has something to do with the Initiative trying to kill her or something. Apparently I'm not the only one who sees this because Buffy speaks up.

"Hey Li, are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah, I just need…to talk to ya for a minute," Hmm…weird. Faith gets up a pulls me into the kitchen, I start to protest, but she's having none of it. God I wish I knew what they were going to talk about.

**BPOV**

Faith had just carried Dawn off to the kitchen and I have a feeling that this going to be bad. And the thing is; I don't want it to be bad coming from her. My sister really likes her and I really hope it works out. I mean she's been a bitch since Romina broke up with her.

"So…uhm…this is goin' to be hard to take in, but I'm bein' hunted," Shit, so that's what happened to her yesterday. "And your friend, whoever he is, is part of the group that's huntin' me they're called the-" I cut her off.

"Initiative," So this is the hostile that's so bad? Why do I feel like I was being played?

"Yeah…I'm assumin' ya had encounters with them before?" She asks staring up at me.

"Oh yeah, big time. Riley said that you were some very dangerous 'hostile'," I tell her and she scoffed.

"I couldn't even take Faith in a fist fight. Yeah, I'm some la grande mauvais," huh?

"Do what?"

"Big bad," oh. Never was good at French.

**FPOV**

I overheard that last comment that Tig made and as much as that pets my ego, it's not true. Hell that's how she ended up in prison. She really is powerful, but that comes with territory I suppose. I'm pulled out of my thoughts with Dawn yelling my name.

"Huh?"

"What's going on in there?" Nosy much? But I think she has an excuse, she has the hots for her, but I can't tell her. She can't know what's going on. "Are they talking about the Initiative?" ok it seems she already knows about that.

"How did ya-" she cuts me off.

"Li told me. She had to hide from Riley, who I assume was here, in my room. I didn't ask for details," she says. Oh really? Guess which part of that sentence I picked up on. I got her now.

"Why _didn't_ ya ask for details?" I ask, knowing that I almost got her back upped in a corner. Figuratively speaking of course, right now we're sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. She doesn't speak for a moment, so I know I got her. "I knew it, ya like her don't ya?" She's blushing, so I'll take that as a yes.


	6. the things a moon will do to a maji p1

A/N: Hey guys this and the next chapter is going to get really interesting so I waste your time no further other than to say; REVIEW!!

P.S: this is a long one so enjoy!

--

**LPOV**

It's been three days since that Initiative bastard was here and I had to tell Buffy about me being hunted. The full moon is coming up the day after tomorrow, so I'm going to have to find some room to lock up in. Ok, I know what you're thinking 'why, so you don't attack and kill everyone?' No, for three days out of the month, the full moon and the two days surrounding it, I get...horny, hornier than a bitch in heat that took Spanish fly. Anyway I need to let Faith know about that. I go through my dresser drawers to fish out some clothes. Yeah, the day before, Faith went and bought me a whole new fucking wardrobe. She had to do it since we can't risk me going out of the house, good thing she knows my style.

Anyway, I fish out a tight white t-shirt, underwear, and some black baggy pants, and made my way to the bathroom. I just got done training with those arm blades that they have and I actually worked up a sweat. I lay the clothes down on the counter and turn on the faucet to the shower, it takes a little while before it heats up, but it does and I strip down and get in.

**DPOV**

I…am…so…bored. Come on clock I need to get home! Ever since the whole Initiative thing, me and Li have gotten a little closer and if everyone here doesn't mind I would like to get a little more closer if you know what I mean……I've been hanging around with Faith too much. The bell finally rings and I'm free for the day! I head straight for the parking lot to get to my car. I get in and drive home. I wonder what Li's doing right now.

**LPOV**

I got out of the shower and got dried and dressed. Now I got to go talk to Faith about the whole full moon thing. She's witnessed the whole thing several times and was almost on the receiving end one time. I'm still trying to repress that. Anyway I go down stairs, figuring she'd be in the kitchen. She's always in there for one reason or the other and it looks like I was right 'cause she's sitting at the kitchen table eating the leftover shrimp cakes I made the other night. Damn and I was going to eat those later. Anyway, back on track.

"'Sup Tig?"

"Do ya always have to call me that?" she knows it annoys me. That's the one reason why she does it.

"Yep, or it just wouldn't feel right," she says giving off that one hundred watt smile of hers. You know the one I'm talking about, the one with the dimples.

"Whateva, anyway I wanted to talk to ya about somethin'," I pause and sit down next to her and steal one of the shrimp cakes. Three things that I know for a fact that annoys her to death: one, cocky vampires, two, stealing her food, and three, interrupting 'sexy time' with her and Buffy.

"What's on ya mind, Tig?"

"Well, the full moon's comin' up and I need a secure room to lock up in before I jump somebody's bones,"

"It's that time of the month already?" She asks annoyed with the fact that I just stole some of her food. Well, I made them.

"Yeah, and the way you and Buffy fuck like rabbits it's gonna be bad," Well, not necessarily 'fuck like rabbits', but something along the lines of that. The night before yesterday, I saw them going at it as hormonal crazed rabbits on Spanish fly, on the kitchen table no less.

"What, why?"

"Pheromones, chéri, pheromones. When someone becomes …aroused or 'gettin' in a good uhng' as you would say, they put off pheromones and me bein' practically an animal, I can smell them and It drives me crazy. So in other words, no having sex for three days! Think ya can handle it?" I say as I give her a challenging smile.

"Normally, I would accept that challenge, but no sex?! That's my hell!!" she says and we burst out laughing. We calm down a bit when we hear someone coming through the front door. I sniff the air and I know it's Dawn right away. She comes into the kitchen making her presence known.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asks. Wow, she's…whoa I think the moon is starting to affect me. Unlike werewolves, Maji are always in tune with the moon, so I'm going to be horny all day tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday.

"Nothin' much Lil'D. Just hangin' around," she says as she gets up. "I gotta go do stuff, so Tig I'll meet ya in the training room later?" I nod and she heads up stairs. So now it's just me and Dawn. Great, this is exactly what I need. Don't get me wrong, I like Dawn…a lot, but with it being close to the full moon and my three day horny-fest, I really don't think I can be around her and not claim her. Ok I really need to get rid of those images. I was pulled out of my thoughts by her sweet voice. Damn it.

"So, tell me about your family," Do what now? Random much?

"Huh?"

"Tell me about your life before here. That's if you don't mind," She's blushing…this might be the moon-horniness talking, but she's really cute when she blushes. I get up and go to the fridge and get out a couple of ice cubes and put them on my neck. What? It's hot in here, leave me alone.

"Uhm, before here I was in prison," I say dancing around the question. If she wants to know Salali Nora Raine, she's going to have to earn it.

"Ok, where were you before prison?" she has this look in her eye that really scares me. Is this what a deer feels like being stalked?

"Before here? How far back are we talkin' about here?"

"The beginning would be nice," and she gives me this little smile. If I didn't know any better……Nah.

"Ok, in April 1905, I was born i-" she cuts me off.

"1905?! How old are you?" she asked surprised.

"103, now if ya don't mind," she gives me a sheepish look and I continue. "Well I was born in New Orleans. I had one brother, Leon and my dad, Felix," I pause waiting for the question that everyone I told this to have asked.

"What about-"

"She's dead" I didn't wait for her to finish to get my point across.

"I'm sorry; I know what it's like to lose a mom. Mine died seven years ago," she says trying to comfort me.

"It's ok, I never really knew her, she died givin' birth to me," I sigh and get back to what I was saying. "Anyway, my dad never forgave me for that, but I always had my brother there. He protected me from all the abuse ever since I was a cub. That was until nine years ago, we decided to run away from our dad and head to LA, but once we got there we were bein' stalked and chased. At the time we didn't know who they were, but once I got in prison Faith told me about them. Anyway, we were runnin' all over the city until we were backed up in a gated alley," I sighed and continued. "One of them caught us, but I could tell more were near. Anyway, I was really hungry and bad things happen when I'm hungry, my brother knew this and he shifted and tried to scare the guy away by attackin' him, but he got shot and before the guy could reload, I twisted his head completely off his shoulders and the next thing I knew I was sittin' in the back of a squad car,"

"Oh my god, Li I'm-" I cut her off.

"Don't, ya wanted to know," I don't like people feeling sorry for me, but she wanted to know and who am I to deny knowledge without a reason?

"Yeah bu-"

"Listen, I'm tired so I'll talk to ya tomorrow, a'ight?" and with that I went upstairs to my room.

--

_**Later that night**_

Ok I got three changes of clothes and stuff so I'm ready for next few days. Good.

"Yo, Tig ya ready? It's almost midnight,"

"Yeah," I say. I'm really starting to feel the effects now and I'm very close to wanting to jump Faith's bones and I don't think Buffy would appreciate that. We make our way down stairs to the training room.

"Those doors do lock, right?" I ask worried.

"Yep, your all set, so I'll leave now and you can get ready for the three days of torture," she says smirking. She's mocking me?! She's mocking me!! I should kick her ass!

"It's not funny!"

"It is to me," she says laughing while heading out the doors. This is going to be a long three days.

--

_**Next day-Mid day**_

**DPOV**

I haven't seen Li all morning. Maybe she's sick. Do Maji even get sick? Anyway, right now I'm in Physics, which by the way is really boring. I can't wait for graduation, 'cause after that I get an internship at the slayer school as a watcher. The bell finally rings and I'm copying my assignment down so I can do it later. I head out to the parking lot and drive home. It's not a very long drive just a mile and it doesn't take long to get home in this car. I get home and head for my room, but first I think I'll check up on Li to see if she's ok. I poke my head through her door and I see that she's not even in there. Huh, I wonder where she is.

**LPOV**

I'm going out of my fucking mind. My heart's racing and it's really hot in here. The moon thing has affected me physically too. My claws stay retracted, my eyes are really bloodshot, my fangs are barred and I'm really tense. I hear shuffling from upstairs. What time is it? Damn you, Faith for not having a clock down here. I need to release some tension and no, not like that, you perv. I head over to Faith's boom box that she keeps in here and put in Drowning Pool's Full circle, I turn it to track thirteen, my favorite song, Rebel Yell and put it on repeat and pause it. I head over to their equipment closet and fetch out some boxing tape and wrap it around my hands and wrists. Then I go back to the boom box and press play. I let the music take me over as I belt out punishment to this bag.

**DPOV**

I hear music playing downstairs and that's where I'm headed next. I go down stairs and the music gets louder. I recognize this song; it's Drowning Pool's cover of Rebel Yell by Billy Idol. I love this song! I go in the training room and find Li beating the crap out of the punching bag. My god, she looks so hot! I mean that in both ways too. She actually looks like she's burning up. I go up behind her to see if she's alright. I put my hand on her shoulder and she quickly turns around and pins me to the floor. Her eyes are blood shot, her fangs are barred and her claws are almost pierced right through the skin on my arms and with the way she's looking at me, I can't tell if she wants to kiss me or kill me.


	7. the things a moon will do to a maji p2

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had to get my ideas in order for this one. My apologies to all my fellow Fuffy fans out there; sorry that I wasn't able to focus more on the Buffy/Faith ship as I have been with the Dawn/Li, but this really needed to happen. I hope you enjoy it at least. Oh and sorry that this is so short.

Warning: there's going to be sex in this chapter so you have been warned!

--

**Previously on New Sunrise**

I put my hand on her shoulder and she quickly turns around and pins me to the floor. Her eyes are blood shot, her fangs are barred and her claws are almost pierced right through the skin on my arms and with the way she's looking at me, I can't tell if she wants to kiss me or kill me.

--

**DPOV**

The more she stares at me like that, the wetter I get and I think that's ef- Oh my god! She's kissing me!

**NOPOV **

Li kissed Dawn with a desperation; a hunger that Dawn has never felt before. 'I've never felt this, not even with Romina,' she thought. Li broke the kiss and looked into Dawn's eyes. 'Powers…what have I done?' she quickly got off of Dawn and started for the door.

**DPOV**

I grab onto Li's arm before she could escape and pull her back facing me. I caress her cheek and she just leans into the touch, purring.

"Dawn, I'm so-" I don't give her a chance to speak as I pull her to my lips for another kiss. Ever since I've met her, I've wanted this and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this go by. Maji or not, I think I'm in love with her and I've only known her for four days!

**LPOV**

She stops the kiss and I'm suddenly sad …and irritated.

"Take me… Li, _claim_ me," she doesn't have to tell me twice. I pick her up and lay her down on the bench press thing all the while kissing her. Then I focus my kisses to her neck, slowly kissing my way down to her collar bone. I lift back her collar so I can get to more skin. Powers, her skin tastes so good. I lift up and look into her beautiful green eyes. I realize something just now; I want her. I lean down and start to undo her blouse. Button by button the wetter she gets and it's driving me insane. So I just ripped her blouse off instead. I take my focus to her bra-clad chest for a moment and make my way down to the button of her pants. I can tell she's getting hornier now. I unbutton her pants and slide them off and sneak my hand down the waistband of her panties.

The heat is coming off her in waves and I can't stand it anymore. I put two fingers in her tight entrance and she moans out my name. That was the sexiest thing I've ever heard. I start pumping my hand to a steady rhythm and the more she moans the deeper I go. This girl has got me; she's got me for life now. I slow down and lower my head down to her panty clad mound and slip her panties off and the sent just fills my nostrils. I take my time by starting at her clit with my tongue; swirling around clockwise and then counter-clockwise, then I give one good lick from the bottom of her entrance to the tip of her clit. Powers, she tastes so good. I swear if this stuff had any nutritional value, I could live off it.

"God…Li, baby no more teasing. Please…make me come," I growl and give her what she wants by thrusting my tongue as deep as I can into her. I hear her moan quite loudly when the tip of my tongue brushed against her g-spot. I swirl my tongue around, lapping up all the juice I can and more just keep coming. Powers, this girl has a lot in her, doesn't she? I swirl a finger on her clit and that just does it for her. She comes right in my mouth and it's the coolest thing since sliced bread. I am able to make a girl come right off instinct. Yep this was the first time for me. I lift myself to meet her eyes. She is so beautiful, why was I not able to see this before?

**FPOV**

Yes! My plan worked! Finally Li has someone now, so her urges can remain sated. I researched her kind on the internet. You know, care tips right? Anyway, what I found out is that the full moon doesn't make Maji horny; it brings out the most unsatisfied urge in them. In Tig's case; she really needed to get laid. But I didn't do this just for her; I did this for Dawn too. She really likes Tig, but she couldn't make the first move. She's a girl like that. I head upstairs where I know my honey's at and lay down in bed.

"Hey baby, did everything go ok?" Yep she was in on it too. She noticed how Sunrise always looked at Tig with moon eyes and I told her about this little plan I had after looking at the little research thing, last night.

"Everthin' went five by five, B," I say with my 'I win' smile.

"You're a pervert you know that?" she asks with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert," I say with my dimpled grin, the one she loves so much.

"Don't I know it," Aww, who's the pervert now with that little naughty voice you got going on. "C'mere you," I do and we start making out like bunnies in heat.


	8. the morning after

A/N: Sorry for the delay my muse ran away and left me here because you guys wouldn't review. The only people that ever reviewed were kool-aidrocks2008 and kenyon87, Love you guys! Anyway, please review I love it and it definitely gets this story up faster and possibly closer to Fuffy sex.

Note: Sorry that this chapter is short. It was all I could milk out of my muse for this one.

--

Back at the Initiative base, the captain is pacing back and forth; anxious and pissed because he was supposed to receive word from Finn about the hostile. 'I know I'm not the most patient man in the world, but it's been three fucking day for crying out loud!' he thinks to himself. Then there's a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he yells frustrated. There walks in the devil himself, Riley Finn.

"Finn, where were you?! You should've reported back two days ago!" he yells at his under-ranking officer.

"Sir, I think you'll be happy to know I've got a lead. While I was out I stop by an old friend's, now before you yell, this friend has helped me on a lot of my missions," he says then being interrupted.

"To get info I presume?" his captain asks with a calm voice.

"Exactly sir, but while I was there I saw a trail of claw marks on her wall and for three days I've been spying on their activities, and now I come to you with the fact that we've-" he was cut off abruptly.

"Found her?" he asks with hope in his voice.

"We've found her,"

**--**

_**Li's dreams**_

_It's bright everywhere…and warm and I have this feeling of pure contentment. Where am I? I look around and notice there's a lot of people here. I stop suddenly and see someone I haven't seen in nine years. Short white hair, blue eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and pair of jeans, like always. He walks up to me and grabs me in a deep hug. I hug him back with everything I have._

"_Leon…wh-…uh," Am I dead? I have to be if he's here. I'm crying and I know it. You would too if you saw your dead brother alive in front of you after nine years._

"_Shh, little sister…you're not dead, you're just asleep. I brought ya here 'cause I need to tell ya somethin'. I need ya to tell dad what happened, can ya do that?"_

"_I…I can't, he doesn't deserve to know," I tell him with a seething tone. I'm not seething at him, I'm seething at dad. _

"_It's not a matta of rather he deserves to know or not. He _needs _to know, I've watched him and you for years. He thinks that we _both_ are dead. He's paid his dues, he's shed his tears, he's tried his best to right all the wrongs he's done, and he's really close to lettin' himself slip away," he pauses and take a much unneeded breath of air. "Just 'cause he's hurt us all our lives doesn't mean he deserves to go into that abyss. Like I said, I've watched him and I've seen his tears. Please Li, don't let him slip away, don't let him give up. He needs ya. He misses ya,"_

"_Good, let him slip away. He deserves whateva he gets,"_

"_YA DON'T UNDERSTAND! It's not a matta of bein' deservin'. It's a need, Li. He needs forgiveness. He needs love and if he doesn't get that he will die and don't you _dare_ say that you want him to die 'cause I of all people know that_ you_ still love him._" _He always was good at guilting me into doing stuff._

"_Fine, Whateva," I say and get up to get out of this crazy dream._

"_Oh and Li?"_

"_Yeah?" I ask turning around._

"_Ask him who Adsila is, you'll know when he tells ya," he says with a smile on his face._

"_Ok,"_

"_One more thing," he says coming up to me "I love ya, always remember that," and then he hugs me and kisses me on my forehead._

**LPOV**

Whoa crazy dream. Who the fuck is Adsila? Whatever. I look down at a sleeping Dawn, curled and wrapped around me, then I remember what we did, and then I remember what _she_ did. Damn that girl has a tongue on her. Uh-oh, my tummy go grumbly. What? Anyway, I figure I should get up and get food for us both, but I don't wanna 'cause it's comfortable with her lying against me. Is this what love is? I somehow manage to get myself to untangle this beautiful girl off of me to get decent and head to the kitchen. Just as I was about to walk through the door, she wakes up.

"Mmph…Li, baby where are you going?" Damn she's beautiful. Huh? What'd she say?

"Huh?"

"I said, where are you going?"

"Oh, uh… food. Any request?" I ask and she gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Surprise me," you bet'cha babe. I go upstairs into the kitchen and look around in the fridge. Let's see, what do we have? Milk, leftover lasagna, cheese, kool-aid, oooh pudding, butter, fixings for a salad. I look in the freezer. Ice cream, popsicles, HOT POCKETS! YAY! I take out the hot pockets, undo all that cellophane crap, put them in their sleeves and put them in the microwave for the perfect amount of time. You see I mastered cooking the hot pocket, living for 100+ years really helps with that and I'm not sharing you my secrets! The microwave dings and I take them out and go back down stairs to Dawn.

**DPOV**

Li comes back in with…hot pockets? Well, I did say surprise me. She sits down in front of me on the floor.

"Hey," she says and gives me a cute little smile.

"Hey," I say give her a smile back.

"Uh…here," she stammers handing me the hot pocket.

"Thanks," I say and take a bite out of it. Mmm..pepperoni.

"I…I wanna talk about last night," Oh no, I hope she doesn't regret it. "I was wonderin'…" she bites her lip thinking. "If it was more to ya than it was," she pauses "'cause i-it kinda m-meant a lot to me," she says looking away…blushing? I put my finger under her chin and look deep into her big brown eyes.

"Look at me…it meant a lot to me Li. I feel more for you in four days than I've felt for anyone in my entire love life and what we did last night was the greatest thing I've ever experience. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I l-" before I could get the rest out a little can thing comes flying towards us. It lands and smoke starts leaking out of it and suddenly I feel very tired.

**NOPOV**

Agents from the Initiative swarmed in after the sleeping gas took effect and grabbed both girls lying on the floor. They then carried them both to the black van parked outside and then drove back to their base of operations.


	9. a blast from the past

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed and just so you guys know I'm making this story and it's prequel into a series that I'm calling the Maji series. Anyway, in this chapter I have a treat for all of my fellow Fuffy fans that reviewed. Enjoy!

Note: Oh and thanks to Mutant-Enemy-730 for the shout out in her latest update of _Vacancy._ Oh and in this being called a _queen_ would be equivalent to being called a bitch.

--

**Unknown POV **

She's beautiful and now she's mine. I've wanted her ever since we were teenagers. Well, teenagers for our kind anyway. Right now she's strapped to a table still asleep from the sleeping gas, just the way I want my beautiful tigress. Her hair is still that unique color, hmm… I guess it's natural. Her body still taut and firm, I swear I could run my tongue all over her. I run my fingers down her sternum to the bottom of her abs and she quivers at my touch, which by the way is turning me on. I give her a quick kiss, and slide one of my fingers into her folds. I'll be damned, she's wet. She's moaning and panting and the more she does, the more I want to take her and claim her as mine. I slide my finger over her clit, massaging it so, with the perfect amount of pressure. I don't want to wake her up, but I still want her to feel what I'm doing to her.

"Mmm……Dawn." What the fuck? Who the hell is Dawn? Probably that girl they found with her. I knew I smelt their sent all over each other. Oh well, she's going to get a rude awakening. I slide my finger, along with another one, in her wet entrance and start pumping slowly, but hard. I lean over next to her ear and whisper ever so softly.

"You're mine, you hear that? You belong to me now, just as you always did, Li. I'm covered in your sent and soon you'll be covered in mine. Let go, Li. Come for me," and as if on cue she does as she roars out in ecstasy. Oh, it looks like my beautiful tigress is waking up; maybe I should go say 'hi'.

**FPOV**

"Oh, god……Faith, fuck me…fuck me with that beautiful tongue of yours," My baby has nasty mouth on her doesn't she? Well, since she asked _so_ nicely. I thrust my tongue in her and fuck her senseless, making sure to lap up all of her juices, before I hit the right spot. I curl my tongue upwards to her g-spot and press down hard on her clit, and there she goes, spiraling into ecstasy and seeing stars. I lap up whatever's left and slide back up to meet my beautiful B's eyes.

"Mmm…Faith, _you_ are amazing," God, give me an ego now, will you? Well, not that I didn't have one already. I roll over and she snuggles up to me. You know, I use to never like snuggling. I was always the 'get some, get gone' girl, but B changed me, in more ways than one.

_After I got Buffy back to her house via Red teleporting services, I get her upstairs and into her bed. That cut on her stomach will heal after a few days, but it still looks wicked nasty. I go into her bathroom __looking for a first aid kit or something. Aha! Found one. I go back in her bedroom. B looks up at me and smiles._

"_What are ya smilin' for?" I ask. We really need to talk. I know she loves me and I definitely love her, but I still think we need to talk. I uncover her and start to rub antiseptic on the wound. _

"_Nothing, I was just wondering why you sent a letter instead of telling me yourself… you know, that you love me," looks like she figures we need to talk too. I stop what I'm doing so I can answer her._

"_I thought I'd never be able to see ya again, I thought ya forgot about me, I thought… ya were happy…ya know, with him and ya didn't need me comin' around to screw things up for ya, _you_ pick," and she picks the third one._

"_That's the thing Faith, I wasn't happy, I knew that I would never be happy unless it was you holding me at night or you dancing with me at the club or you making love to me, so I tried making myself happy, but look at how that turned out. I dumped him because I couldn't take feeling someone else's body against me, when my heart belongs to you," she takes a breath and puts her hand to my cheek. "When I got your letter I was bound and determined to go to you and tell you how I felt, how I feel. Then psycho bastard had to go crazy kidnapper/stalker on me, but you saved me, my knight in shining leather," wow…she dumped him for me…wow._

"_Yeah, that's me," I say and give her a smirk as I finish bandaging her. She sees me as her hero. Well, from now on I am._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by B's beautiful voice calling my name.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted anything to eat." My name is Faith Lehane, _of course_ I'm hungry.

"Definitely, babe," but not just for food, Heh, heh I _still_ got it.

"Well then, go get us some food then," Damn it, I always fall for that one.

"Ya little nasty," I say as I get up to get a shirt on and go down stairs to the kitchen. I think I should go check on Li and Dawn first. So I head down into the basement and knock on the training room door but no answer so I look inside from the window on the door and I don't see them there. All I see is clothes scattered everywhere. So I go inside, then I see two hot pockets on the floor, more clothes, and a weird little can thing. I pick up the can and sniff it. Whoa I got dizzy there for a second, yep just as I thought, sleeping gas. God Damn it, they've been kidnapped!

**LPOV**

I wake up and my head hurts. What the fuck happened? I get my eyes to focus and look around. Ok, so I'm in a dark room, I can't move my limbs, I think I'm naked and I smell gunpowder and antiseptic. Where the fuck am I?! All the sudden lights come on and I see…oh no, not _her_!

"My love, did you sleep ok? Have any… interesting… dreams?" she says with her hand on my face, cupping my cheek. I shake my head to get her hand off me.

"Alani," I seethe out. Alani's a Maji panther I saved when I was around 60. I tried being friends with her, but she was just way to into me and she was a whore to boot, so I had to let her go. Apparently she hasn't forgotten about me.

"You haven't forgotten about me, oh joyous day!"

"Who could forget a psychotic queen like _you_?" I snap back and then she backhands me across the face.

"I hated doing that to you, lover, but you need to learn some manners," she says in a sugary sweet voice that just creeps me, the fuck, out. I stay silent 'cause I really don't want to talk to this queen.

"Aww, my love has such a little temper on her doesn't she?" silent "Well that's ok, I still love you all the same," and that gets me to talk.

"Well, I don't love _you_!" I yell to her.

"Oh so you didn't love this…" she thrust her two of her finger in me and I scream out. "See, you loved it before and you love it now," she takes her fingers out and I'm relieved. Wait…before?

"Before?"

"Yeah, while you were asleep, you seemed to enjoy it,"

"Ya raped me… _you_ whore! I gonna fuckin' kill ya, I swear to the powers I gonna fuckin' kill ya!" I'm struggling against these fucking leather straps on this table. They must be magically reinforced because normally I would've broken out of these by now.

"Ah, ah, ah, lover, there are three things that we don't do. We don't kill each other, we don't kill _humans_, and we don't _fuck_ them either," Apparently she knows what's happen to me over the last decade. I don't say anything because she doesn't deserve my words.

"You think I didn't know? About your little toy?" she asks while her anger's growing. "Well, you're wrong! I think what you're doing is perverse and sick!" she yells. She grabs my face by my chin and pulls it to face hers. "But that's ok 'cause it'll all be over soon, I think there's someone you want to meet." she flips the table up right to where I can see someone in a chair bound and gagged. It looks like…oh no…

"Dawn!" I yell I start to see her come to and then I struggle against the leather straps again. I see Alani walk over to Dawn. "You hurt her, and I swear the next breath ya take will be your last!" I seethe out. I disliked her before, but now I just plain out hate her.

"What are you going to do, lover? You've already got two strikes against you, one more and you'll be put down," she walks over to me and puts her hand on my cheek and I shake it off. "And there's no way I'm going to let that happen, lover," She walks over to Dawn and I growl. As Alani is touching her I roar in anger. I can see the expression on Dawn's face she's afraid, she's panicking and whimpering. "So this is your toy, eh?" she asks while stroking her face "Disgusting whore!" she yells as she slaps her. I'm going crazy trying to get out of these straps and they're starting to get loose. Well that's progress. "Riley!" she yells and that guy that came to visit from the Initiative comes in.

"Yes, ma'am?" I interrupt before she could speak.

"So it was you! You're the one who told these bastards I was a threat!" I yell. I can't take this anymore I need out of this. She walks up to me and whispers low in my ear to where I can only hear her.

"Who else did you think? Captain Griffin? No, he answers to me, although he really wants to see you dead after you killed his son, it was still all me," she lifts up away from me. "Anyway, Riley?"

"Ma'am?"

"I need you to watch these two for a while, I going to run some errands," then she walks out the door. He waits for her to exit before saying,

"Guess it's just you and me now, hostile,"


	10. orgins and the meaning of home

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you! Tee hee; anyway on with the story, don't want to keep you waiting.

--

**FPOV**

B called the scoobies for a meeting; all of them are here, Giles, X-man, Red, K. We're all just sitting in the library trying to think of a plan.

"Now tell me, who exactly is this 'Li' you're talking about?" Giles asks. That's right he doesn't know now do he?

"She's a friend of mine; I met her in prison,"

"Oh great, so we're rescuing a psychotic murderer, great, perfect," X-man needs to know when to shut his mouth.

"Listen here ya little dick head, _you_ can be bitter towards me and can call me nasty things, but when ya say shit about my friends, that's when I go off. So hows about ya just shut the fuck up, a'ight?" of course I'm getting defensive, he's talking about my best friend, the same person that he has no idea what looks like much less knows.

"Alright, shessh, calm down will you?" he says with his hand raised in surrender.

"Now as I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted," I pause. "I met her in prison, she's a Maji, she's _was_ being chased by the Initiative…" Giles cuts me off.

"Maji, dear lord, I thought that was a myth," he gets out of his chair and goes over to one of the book shelves. I guess it's a force of habit.

"What do you mean, Giles?" My B, she can be so stupid sometimes.

"Well, the shadow men weren't the only ones to know about the threat of evil beings in this world, in fact the Native Americans were always doing some sort of ritual to keep evil spirits and beings away. Anyway, according to myth Maji are supposedly protectors of light and humanity, and according to this…" he says opening a book. "Only one with a 'heart of light' can go through trials to become a Maji, well that's one out of two ways a person can be one, at least that's what it says here," always pausing for dramatic effect. I think it's a watcher thing.

"What is the other one?" Red asks.

"You'd have to be born one. If one were to pass these said trials, they would have to face their animal spirit and let the animal take over," yep that's pretty much it, hell I could've told them this.

"Wow, Li had to go through all that?" Red asks me.

"No, she was born that way," and that earns me a round of ahhs.

--

We're all still working on locating Li and Dawn. Apparently the Initiative are one step ahead, but I think Red will get pass them. In the mean while B and I are going over battle tactics.

"Baby?" B asks in a small voice. She seems upset; well I guess she would be, I mean after all her sister was just kidnapped.

"Yeah, Buffy?" I say her full name to let her know I'm serious.

"I'm worried, what if…" and she starts crying and I'm by her side in an instant. I hate to see her cry 'cause then it gets me to cry. I'm holding her close and she's sobbing on my t-shirt. It's ok, it's black so I won't worry about it when I'm too busy worrying about her.

"Listen baby, nothin' is gonna happen to her 'cause if I know Li, she'd give her life to save her; to protect her. When I first got into prison, the first person that beat down on me, she almost killed and she didn't even know who I was at the time, so there is no way she would let any of those scumbag bastards hurt Dawn after what happened between them," and that's true too. She doesn't say a word as she cries on my shoulder for a while until her sobs go down.

"Do you mean it?" she asks. Her voice is so small, I wish I could take this pain away from her and make her happy.

"Yes I do," I decide to take her to our room and lay down for a while, until Red runs into us and leads us into B's office.

"Guys I found them, now what do we do?" Stupid question

"We saddle up and take them out,"

**LPOV**

"You're uglier in person, ya know that?" I say to this douche bag. I'm trying to get him to hit me and it looks like starting to work. I want him to hit me cause if he hits me I'll get mad and if I get mad I'll get stronger, maybe strong enough to get out of these fucking things.

"I know what you're trying to do, hostile and it isn't working,"

"Ya know, I really can see why Buffy would dump ya, I mean hell, if I was lettin' myself bein' fed on by a bunch of vamps, I would definitely be expectin' to be dumped, plus ya look like ya frenched kissed a Mac truck goin' ninety miles an hour," and that does it, he's hitting me with the butt of his rifle, expecting me to pass out, but I don't. I start struggling against the straps use the pain he gave me as fuel for my anger and they get looser. Good, but not enough. I spit out the blood in my mouth.

"Is that the best ya can do? No wonder she dumped ya, you're too weak for her!" he was just about to hit me again until _she_ comes back in.

"Riley!! Go outside! NOW!!"

"Yes ma'am," and he goes outside with his tail in between his legs. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Lover, you aren't annoying my little pet, now are you?" silent "Well, since you're so into _fun and games_ I figured we could play a little game all on our own, what do you think?" I don't say a thing, but at the same time I try to keep from smiling. She doesn't know and I'm using that to my advantage.

"I'm going to take the silence as a yes," she goes over to a small cart and picks up a scalpel "You know, you've always been a bad kitty," and she just smirks as she cuts me along my stomach, I bite my lip to keep from roaring and I struggle against the straps that they're almost to the breaking point. She cuts me again near the same spot and this time I do roar, but I roar in accomplishment because I'm free. She backs away in fear as I get off the table.

"Who's the bad kitty now?" I ask sending her an angry glare.

**FPOV**

We've already took out a few of the soldiers guarding the building and I'm starting to get tired. They may not be as strong as a slayer, but damn they seem to spawn like bunnies. Tell anyone I used the word 'bunnies' and I'll kick your ass.

"Alright we need to make a right and down that hall it's the third door on the left" Red says. It's me, B, Red, and K. We wanted X-man to come, but apparently K wanted to go on this mission more, so I'm like 'what the fuck' right. Ok so we went down the hall like Red said and I stop and turn to them.

"a'ight, you two stay out here and B and I will go in and take whoeva's in there," and I turn around and kick in the door. Oh look who I found, it's Beefy-boy!

"What's up beef stick? Ya in on this little plan too, and here I thought you were one of the good guys." I love, love, love, teasing the shit out of the people I'm about to beat the crap out of… and he is no exception.

"I should've killed you while I had the chance!" he comes at me and B and I kick him square in the jaw. He stumbles back near B, who's now right behind him.

"You should've read the manual on how to be evil, Rule one: never show your anger," then she punches him in the face which makes him stumble back towards me.

"Rule two: know who your enemies are before decidin' to switch sides," and I punch him in the face sending him back to B.

"And Rule three: never fuck with a slayer…well, unless you happen to be a slayer and is indeed fucking the other slayer," she says winking at me and backhands him across the face.That's my B for you, always has to get the last word in. He drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes and we go through the door that's in the room.

"Holy shit," B exclaims. Uhm I believe holy shit is an understatement. What we see in front of us is Li in tiger form, a panther, and Dawn tied up in a chair. As soon as B goes over to Dawn, the panther runs out the door like a bat out of hell and with Li following it.

"Dawn, honey, are you ok?" B asks as she unties her.

"I'm fine, but we need to follow Li,"

"I'm on it," and I run right out the door and try to figure out where they went. I go outside the building and I find Li in her human form huddled near a dead panther body with her knees to her face crying.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to," she repeats over and over rocking back and forth.

"Li…I'm…" I'm cut off by the sound of Dawn yelling.

**LPOV**

No, no, no, no, no, no, what have I done? I'm pulled out of my thoughts by someone yelling. I turn my head and see that it's Dawn.

"Li!" she yells and kneels right in front of me and I cling to her as tight as I could. "Come on, let's go home," she say trying to pick me up. Home? I've never had a place called that before. I look up at Dawn and then at Faith and Buffy. Home, that sounds about as right as a new sunrise.

**THE END**

A/N 2nd: Remember, it's not over yet! I told you guys that this going to be a series, well as long as you want it to be a series, leave reviews with your opinion on the series idea.


End file.
